The Price She'll Pay
by leshamarieinuyasha
Summary: This is a one shot about Inuyasha and Kagome. Kagome finds Inuyasha with Kikyou and thinks he is going to leave her. What happens when Naraku finds Kagome? Please rate and review.


Stupid technical glitches! I have been trying to log in for a couple days on fanfiction and I keep getting this message that there are technical glitches. I have been waiting a long time to get this one shot out so please give me good reviews.

* * *

_**The Price She'll Pay**_

Love isn't a given. It's something you have to earn. Something you have to fight for, and want with all of your soul. Love is just a word without the emotion. Someone can say "Oh I love you" but then have it not mean a thing. Love is the feeling that you're floating in midair without any support, that your heart could stop beating with a single utterance of your name, and that your innermost desires take over and all senses fail. Love will either make you or break you. It's a game of luck and chance. Unfortunately not all folks play their cards right; sometimes in the gambling game of love all they role is snake-eyes.

_**Her **_heart was young, pure, and new to the card game. She was unaware that the man she was falling for had rolled his dice once before; earning the heart of a beautiful but troubled young woman. They had proclaimed love to each other and were willing to start life carefree and fresh when the tables turned, sending them into a spiral not even their wildest dreams could hope to break. The two lovers were forcibly pitted against each other; ending their relationship in heartache and bitterness.

It was only when his lover's reincarnation entered the game that new feelings began to erupt between them. Kagome, this pure young life, had saved him from eternal damnation. She had saved him from the guilt and the pain of loosing someone dear. She had made it her responsibility to stay by his side forever protecting him from the fear of being alone, and the fear of coming in contact with another broken heart.

It was on this day though the young hanyou lover would realize what pain he bestowed on his valiant protector. She offered him up the world on a silver platter yet he refused to see how much she really cared for him. He was forever fixated on the past, lost somewhere between winning Kikyou's love and Naraku causing her to think that he had betrayed her trust.

Walking down the moonlit path in the darkened woods Kagome walked beside Inuyasha. His ears twitching at the slightest sound of a snapping twig or the rustle of leaves, Inuyasha stood on edge. The days previous events still warped his brain. They had just finished slaying a rather large demon and needed a well deserved rest in a bed. Miroku had made up some mumbo jumbo about dark entities, and the leader of the quaint village had let them in. Passing by a haystack roofed hut a woman in a bright pink kimono had rushed up to Kagome, her children pulling at Kagome's green school uniform mini-skirt.

"Lady Kikyou, you've returned!" A sparkling blue orbed child commented hugging Kagome's leg.

"But…" Kagome began turning to Inuyasha.

"We thought you left for good." A teary-eyed youngster sobbed pulling at her skirt.

"I'm not…" Kagome sighed helpless to the paralyzing faces.

"Lady Kikyou, something's different about you. Your attire has changed has it not?" The woman in the pink kimono asked holding a newborn close to her breast.

"I'm sorry, you have the wrong girl." Kagome exhaled looking to the mother eyes dark.

"Oh I'm so sorry. You look much like the priestess." The woman apologized removing her children off the miko's stilled frame.

"So I've been told." Kagome mumbled turning away to look at a frozen Inuyasha. He hadn't said a word since he heard her name spoken.

"This priestess. When did you last come in contact with her?" Miroku asked beating Inuyasha to the punch.

"It was about a week ago. She stayed in our village healing ailments and playing with the children. You missed her by a day or two. She left not to long ago saying she felt the presence of a dark aura." The woman answered turning back to Kagome.

"She couldn't have gotten to far then." Inuyasha mumbled under his breath walking the opposite way of the hut they were to stay in.

"Inuyasha, where are you getting off to?" Sango called following after the hanyou.

"We'll stay somewhere else tonight. I don't feel comfortable here." Inuyasha sighed picking up the pace.

"It's because of Kikyou isn't it?" Kagome whispered feeling her heart drop into the pit of her stomach.

"Kagome…." Sango murmured searching for her friends bang hidden eyes.

"Look, let's just get out of here alright? I said I'm not comfortable so let's just leave it at that." Inuyasha grumbled kneeling down for Kagome to get on.

"Get up, Inuyasha." Kagome replied monotone.

"Kagome…?" Inuyasha asked standing up off the ground.

Inuyasha turned to the raven haired miko. She had already positioned herself on the back of Sango's demon cat Kirara. Looking questionably at the slayer Sango shook her head softly; Kagome would not be riding on his back tonight. Latching onto Sango's waist, Kirara took off running. Miroku, Shippo, and Inuyasha pulling up the rear. Inuyasha pissed Kagome off frequently, but nothing made her more steamed then talk of his former lover Kikyou. Kagome had been constantly working to win the hanyou's heart. She was completely head over heals in love with him, but he was too stubborn to admit that he felt the exact same way. It was a tug of war battle; Kikyou or Kagome, Kagome or Kikyou just choose one already you idiot!

Kirara soon landed out of pure exhaustion. After Sango and Kagome removed themselves from the demons cat's back, Kirara transformed back into a sleeping kitten. Sango sighing softly bent over and picked the kitten up. She then turned to the group pointing to Kirara's sleeping form.

"Kirara is too bushed to walk. I'm not going to force her to carry Kagome and I. We'll find sleeping ground on foot." Sango said striding off Kagome by her side.

"I could carry you if you want." Miroku offered a perverted twinkle in his eye.

"I know your intentions, monk. Keep them to yourself." Sango growled smacking him in the head with her boomerang.

"My offer still stands as well, Kagome." Inuyasha whispered looking intently into her brown eyes.

"I'll walk." Kagome replied bitterly shifting her burden of a backpack onto the other shoulder.

"Then at least let me take your bag for you." Inuyasha offered following up close behind.

"I can take care of myself. I'm fine." Kagome hissed sending a wave of fear down Inuyasha's spine.

"Sorry…" Inuyasha trailed off still lingering at her side.

So this is where they were. Kagome's response bitter towards Inuyasha because of his infatuation with Kikyou, and Inuyasha quiet, on edge, and reserved because his former lover was near by. Finally stopping at a clearing under the stars the group decided to make camp. Reaching into her bag Kagome pulled out four sleeping bags. Tossing a fuchsia one to Sango, a deep royal purple one to Miroku, a crimson one to Inuyasha, Kagome snuggled down into her light red sleeping bag with Shippo.

"Good night." Kagome whispered to the gang wiping her eyes on the sleeve of her shirt.

"Kagome…?" Shippo asked touching her cheek.

"What's a matter, Shippo?" Kagome asked putting on a fake smile.

"Were you crying?" Shippo murmured causing Inuyasha's ears to flick with frustration.

"I wasn't crying, Shippo. I had something in my eye is all." Kagome lied keeping her composure as best as she could.

"If you're sure…" Shippo trailed off soon finding the haven called slumber.

"Positive." Kagome sniffled drifting off. It wasn't the first time she had had to lie to Shippo about the grown up world. Broken hearts were meant to be concealed from all eyes.

It was about midnight that Kagome had opened her eyes. Sitting up in her sleeping bag she tiptoed out leaving Shippo still bundled up in her former body heat. Sitting on the wet grass she turned to Inuyasha's sleeping form. It didn't look like he was having a good rest because of the constant rustling of the fabric. Crawling on her hands and knees Kagome crawled over to Inuyasha's side. Placing her hand on his head she gently rubbed his silver dog ears. Soon the restlessness of his body seized, and he laid calm under her touch. Kagome had come to his aide in the middle of the night nights before this one. He would always be so jittery when talk of Kikyou came up causing him to lose sleep. Despite her far from fond feelings of the dead priestess, Kagome would always console Inuyasha. She took care of him despite her anger.

"Kagome…" She heard him whisper through pierced lips.

"I'm here." Kagome replied continuing her assault on his ears.

"Were you crying before?" Inuyasha murmured opening a small slit in his eyelids.

"I don't see how that's any of your business." Kagome grumbled through clenched teeth.

"I'm sorry. It's my fault." Inuyasha apologized stealing a look at her upturned face.

"Don't…don't apologize, Inuyasha." Kagome sighed softly. All his apologizes were meant for the moment and not long after. He'd just hurt her again if she let him.

"Kagome, how far do you think Kikyou went?" Inuyasha asked now sitting up to face her.

"Not far, Yash. There's a strong aura around the area, and Kikyou told the villagers she was going after it." Kagome answered removing her hands from his head.

"You think it's Naraku?" Inuyasha questioned golden eyes gleaming in the pale moonlight.

"I haven't a clue. Look, if you're worried then go after her." Kagome replied hesitantly, fists slightly shaking with both anger and fear.

"But…" Inuyasha had begun before he was cut off.

"Go after her, Inuyasha. There's no sense worrying about me. I'm perfectly fine, and there's no one here holding you down. Go before you miss your chance." Kagome cried eyes shimmering.

"I'll be back before dawn." Inuyasha promised getting up.

"I'll know where to find you." Kagome smiled wiping her eyes.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Inuyasha asked once more before taking off.

"Go before you miss her. I'll be perfectly fine, Inuyasha." Kagome whispered watching him disappear into the darkness.

This time letting him go seemed more painful. She had actually watched him chase after Kikyou, letting him leave her there. If Kagome had protested he wouldn't have gone, but would have continued to look miserable. She had told herself more then once that his happiness came first. If he wasn't happy then she wouldn't be either. Walking back to the sleeping back, Kagome climbed back inside with Shippo. Listening to the distilled breaths she watched the sky. It wouldn't be long before Inuyasha came back. He wouldn't leave her and everything would be okay.

The rose colored sky was quickly coming into view. Inuyasha had still not returned, leaving Kagome anxious. Sure he had broken promises before, but this time the promise seemed more important. Like if it was broken the whole world would come crashing down. Sitting up Kagome looked to Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo. They were all still asleep inside the warm sleeping bags. Slipping out of her own Kagome put on her shoes. Standing up on her two feet Kagome started waking off in the direction she had seen Inuyasha take off in. Stirring slightly Kirara gave Kagome a sorrowful growl. Looking to the full demon cat she shook her head slightly.

"Kirara, you can't come with me. I have to do this on my own." Kagome sighed walking away from the wide eyed demon.

It wasn't long before Kagome stumbled across Kikyou's soul collectors. Speeding up her pace she soon came across a small wooded clearing. Pressed up against Inuyasha she found the priestess Kikyou. Her thin ebony strands entangled with Inuyasha's silver ones. Swallowing hard Kagome sat behind a small tree watching the sight play out before her. It took everything she had to keep her feet from flying fast off the ground.

"Kikyou, I can't believe you're still alive." Inuyasha breathed starring into the corpses lifeless eyes.

"As long as that pitiful demon Naraku has a human heart I'll continue to survive." Kikyou stated clinging onto Inuyasha's muscular form.

"Have you gone to search for him?" Inuyasha asked eyes filled with concern and fear.

"There is a strange aura. I do not like the feel of it. Yes, I am going after the aura, but as for it being Naraku I do not know." Kikyou said looking to the spot where Kagome was hidden.

"Let me go with you. I'll help you destroy the aura." Inuyasha urged holding Kikyou's frozen form.

This was all Kagome needed to hear. He was going to leave her for his former lover. It didn't matter how much effort she put into making him fall for her, he'd never love her back. Running as fast as her feet could carry her she sprinted into the dark forest, dawn nipping at her heels. Finally collapsing by a tree she curled up into the fetal position crying hard into her knees. He had betrayed her. He had broken his promise. He had made her believe for if only for a second that he actually cared. Lifting her head off her knees she saw a figure standing in front of her. Draped in a dark cloak Naraku outstretched his hand to her.

"Naraku! What are you doing here?" Kagome hissed bolting to her feet.

"I saw what happened, Kagome. It's rather sad isn't it. You invest all your time into making Inuyasha try to fall in love with you, and yet he always returns to his first and forever love." Naraku sighed heavily touching Kagome's collarbone.

"What are your intentions, Naraku? I have no means of giving you the shards if that's what you're here for." Kagome snarled stepping away from the frightful demon.

"That's not my intention at all, dear Kagome. I came to help you." Naraku chuckled darkly.

"I don't need your help. I can manage on my own." Kagome growled wiping away the remaining tears that still lingered on her lashes.

"That's not what your dark heart is telling me. Kagome, let me take you away. Let me demolish the suffering and open your eyes to hell on earth." Naraku whispered approaching closer.

"What are you saying, Naraku?" Kagome asked chilled to the bone.

"Let me steal your soul." Naraku murmured backing her up against a tree.

Soon after visiting Kikyou in the clearing in the forest, Inuyasha returns to the camp. Dawn breaking over the hill Inuyasha found the monk, the demon slayer, and the kitsune still sleeping. Kirara on the other hand was looking off towards the woods where Inuyasha had just come from. Walking over to Kirara Inuyasha placed a hand on her warm bristled back. Turning to the hanyou with mournful eyes Kirara let out a sorrowful growl. Searching for Kagome he realized that she was missing. Looking back to the cat demon Inuyasha climbed on her back.

"Kirara, where did Kagome go?" Inuyasha asked fearful.

"Rawwwr." Kirara answered lifting up off the ground following Kagome's scent.

Kirara soon led Inuyasha to the clearing in the woods he had met Kikyou in. Stopping in the exact spot Kagome had hid Kirara looked back at the hanyou with shimmering eyes. Griping his hair with his hands Inuyasha slammed his tightly balled fists into the trunk of the tree.

"She saw us together. Kagome, how much did you see?" Inuyasha cried out in anguish.

"Rawwwr!" Kirara snarled suddenly heading away from the clearing.

"Kirara, what is it? Is something the matter?" Inuyasha replied rather shocked holding onto the demon's fur.

Kirara flying furious on pure adrenaline carried Inuyasha on a scent trail of tears through the thick wooded forest. Inuyasha now sensing a dark aura urged Kirara to pick up the pace. Flying faster and faster Kirara soon stopped in front of a large oak tree. Kagome lying at the bottom covered in a blanket of crimson. Inuyasha jumping off the demon's back raced to Kagome's side. Kneeling down in front of her tears soon found their way into his golden orbs. Cradling Kagome in his arms the hanyou gently tried to shake the crimson princess awake.

"Kagome. Kagome, who did this to you?" Inuyasha sobbed into her dark hair.

"Inu…yasha? Funny…meeting you…here." Kagome breathed starring into the hanyou's golden orbs.

"Kagome, how…what…when?" Inuyasha stuttered trying to block the flow of red blood escaping the wound in her chest.

"Naraku…was…right. Things…are better…when…the world…is fading…away." Kagome replied eyes rolling into the back of her head.

"Kagome! Kagome, you have to wake up! Kagome, don't leave me!" Inuyasha cried even harder shaking her arm.

"You're better off…without me." Kagome coughed spitting up both blood and bile.

"No! I need you! Please don't leave me here alone!" Inuyasha begged wiping away the spit lingering on her lips.

"You have…Kikyou. Kikyou…can take…care of you…now." Kagome whispered slowly fading away.

"You're the one I love though! How can you leave me, Kagome?" Inuyasha shouted desperately.

"You…love…me?" Kagome asked his voice barely auditable to her ears anymore.

"Of course I love you, Kagome! How could you think I couldn't?" Inuyasha asked eyes pained.

"You were…going to…leave me…for Kikyou." Kagome stated touching his chest lightly.

"To help her slay Naraku. I would never leave you, Kagome. I wanted to help Kikyou destroy Naraku so her soul could pass on. There is nothing more between us now." Inuyasha replied raising her hand to his wet cheek.

"I thought…you were…going to…leave me. I thought…you felt…nothing for me." Kagome admitted feeling tears sting her eyes.

"Baka, I love you. Haven't you realized that yet?" Inuyasha chuckled softly wiping away the tears that had fallen.

"I…love…you…too…Inuyasha. I'll…love…you…forever and always." Kagome whispered eyes closing.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha cried feeling her hand start to slip.

"Forever." Kagome muttered slipping away.

"Kagome no!" Inuyasha sobbed clinging to whatever life she had left.

"And…alwa." Kagome murmured one last time.

"KAGOME! KAGOME!" Inuyasha screamed at the top of his lungs.

But it was too late; She was already gone. A looser at the game of cards; a bad hand she was dealt. Game, set, and match.

* * *

So I hope you guys enjoyed this one. I know it was sad, but I like my tragedies as much as I love my romance. Please read and review!


End file.
